


My General Hux

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Poetry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Slightly bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: A poem by Kylo for his departed love.For the Kylux Summer EventPoetry/Home/Ghost





	My General Hux

_It all happened long ago_

_In a galaxy far, far away._

_There I met a General, whose name all would know_

_Hux, my Hux, whose heart was hard to sway,_

_A man as relentless as the sea._

 

_General, my General, how his fiery halo glowed_

_As the sunlight caressed his face._

_Never had his thinking slowed_

_His movements never without grace_

_His piercing gaze staring lovingly at me._

 

_We’ve bickered and we’ve fought_

_But we’ve loved each other all the same,_

_Loneliness would be forever, I thought,_

_Hux, my Hux, I proudly proclaim_

_You were always my home in this tormented galaxy._

 

_The love was infinite between me and my General_

_Alas, it did not last forever,_

_It was jealousy that made the Resistance scum act so juvenile_

_Force knows I tried, but the enemy was too clever,_

_It is under this sunset where we rest by this tree._

 

_Memories are all that’s left as I grow old_

_Feeling a breeze where your fingers should be_

_I like to think it's your ghost watching over me._

_I patiently wait to join your side,_

_Hux, my Hux, on that day we will be free._

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, poetry isn't my strong suit lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
